I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to power control in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
A wireless multiple-access communication system can communicate with multiple terminals on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations.
Multiple terminals may simultaneously receive data on the forward link and/or transmit data on the reverse link. This may be achieved by multiplexing the transmissions on each link to be orthogonal to one another in time, frequency and/or code domain. On the reverse link, complete orthogonality, if achieved, results in the transmission from each terminal not interfering with the transmissions from other terminals at a receiving base station. However, complete orthogonality among the transmissions from different terminals is often not realized due to channel conditions, receiver imperfections, and so on. The loss in orthogonality results in each terminal causing some amount of interference to other terminals communicating with the same base station. Furthermore, the transmissions from terminals communicating with different base stations are typically not orthogonal to one another. Thus, each terminal may also cause interference to other terminals communicating with nearby base stations. The performance of each terminal is degraded by the interference from all other terminals in the system.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to control the transmit power of the terminals to reduce interference and achieve good performance for all terminals.